There's a Fine Line Between Love and Lust
by SunshineHomicide
Summary: Dean has another run in with Lust when he least expects it. When the demon convinces him to go back to the hotel to see Sam, the older Winchester doesn't have the power to fight her on the suggestion. Warning: Rated M for Wincest One shot. Don't like, don't read.


Warning: This is pretty much pure smut. Wincest and all sorts of other dirty things. I do not own Supernatural or the characters involved in this fanfiction. Read and review.

* * *

It seemed like forever ago that Dean and Sam worked together to send the seven deadly sins back to hell where they belonged. Back before Sam met Ruby, after Dean sold his soul for his brother. Back when killing things was just a job, and the fate of the entire world didn't rest on their shoulders. Back when it began, back before it ended.

Now, everything was just a mess. Dean didn't trust Sam, hell, no one did. He was the one that started this whole apocalyptic mess. He was the one that set Lucifer free on this messy rampage. And he was the one that was chosen to house the damn fallen angel and serve as a meat suit. Dean was different. He was chosen by angels, the Sword of Michael. A weapon. But hell, he didn't want to be a meat suit either. The world was ending, their relationship was on the rocks, and all Dean wanted was to try to find a job that was like the old days. Back when there were other monsters to hunt aside from demons.

It's not like he didn't want to hunt the demons. He did, he had to. He was a hunter and that was his job. But hell, he had a brother that was like a recovering alcoholic, and he was inside of the biggest liquor store known to man right now. All Dean wanted to do was find a way to stop this apocalypse, send all the demons back to hell, along with their daddy, and do it all without being some archangel's joy ride.

And that's what brought them here. On their way to somewhere in Rhode Island. A town called Westerly. Hey, it wasn't too bad, at least the place had a beach. And the moment Dean found out about it, he was totally ready to indulge himself in babes in bikinis, laying out on the sand for him to ogle. A smile formed over the older Winchester's lips at the thought of it. Sam was already passed out on the passenger seat, it would be sunrise before they even got there. So Dean listened to the same Metallica album for the umpteenth time in a row, the music hardly loud enough to be heard over the purr of the Impala.

It was seven in the morning before they got to the motel, checked in, and dropped their stuff off in their rooms. Plopping down on the bed, he looked over at Sam as the younger of the two dug his laptop out of the messenger bag he kept it in. "Alright, Sammy, tell me what the deal is so we can gank whatever monster is here and take a nice little vacation." Sam looked at him with the same disapproving look as always, "Dude, worry about the job, not some fruity drink induced orgy beach party that you are probably imagining in your head right now. End of the world, remember?" Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Damn, you're worse than Cas when it comes to this End of Days crap."

Sam let out a defeated sigh that indicated that the argument was over because he simply wasn't in the mood. After booting up his laptop, he pulled up what files he could on the place. "Alright, so over the past few weeks there have been a ton of disappearances. All men. Every time one man disappears, the body of another one pops up around the same dump site as the last. Completely drained of their…" Sam cleared his throat, looking over the top of his laptop screen at his brother who had his eyebrow raised expectantly. "Completely drained of their what, Sam?" "Their semen." Dean's expression changed to something between shock and disgust, "Oh," he started, "that's just wrong. Well, do you think it's some siren working, or a succubus?" "That's what we're here to find out."

The whole idea of something kidnapping and killing men for their man juice was a little sick. Okay, try more like really sick. But Dean and Sam knew that they had a job to do, but couldn't help but wonder if this would be something that Jo and Ellen would be better at handling. Neither one of the boys wanted to get their… fluids… stolen. "Alright, well, first things first, we better get autopsy results of the victims. And Sam, this time, don't make out with the doctor." Sam rolled his eyes and closed his laptop, "Jerk." "Bitch." And with that, the two of them were unpacking their things and changing into their best fed suits.

Once they reached the hospital, the flashed badges and asked questions before finally getting to the doctor that had done the autopsy. "Hello, Dr. Hart, my name is Special Agent Monroe, this is my partner, Special Agent Thomson. We would like to ask you a few questions." "Yes, of course." Sam looked at the doctor, he was an elderly man, at least early fifties, though not in his prime, he wasn't exactly a senior citizen, but he didn't seem trained enough in seeing badges to know a fake one when he came across it. Which was good. "Doctor, you performed the autopsies on the victims, right?" The doctor nodded, "Yes, I did, on all three of them personally, why?" "Did you notice anything strange, anything in their tox reports or anything like that?" The doctor looked confused for a moment, "Didn't you read my report? There was no sign of any drugs in their system."

Dean threw on his most professional fed poker face he could, "Of course, we are just double checking on the facts between your report and your personal testimony." The doctor looked Dean over, clearly either not liking him, or not trusting him before Sam continued. "Umm, what about other chemicals, were there any signs of oxytocin in their system?" The doctor blinked, looking away for a moment before shaking his head, "Not anything abnormal, no. Why do you ask?" Dean smiled, "That will be all, sir, thank you." He practically drug Sam out of the hospital. On the walk to the car he found himself tugging the tie a little looser around his neck, hating the feeling of the suit, "So, it's not a siren. Then what the hell is it?" "I don't know, Dean." The two of them climbed back into the car to head back to the hotel. No oxytocin meant more research, and possibly a phone call to Bobby.

Dean dropped Sam off at the hotel. There were a few things he knew. Dean Winchester, for one, was crap at research when he was compared to his brother. He was more of the 'useful in action' kind of guy. Sam was the brains of the operation, and if Sam ever brought up that Dean doesn't help enough, the older always pulled the 'you went to college' card. It was the cruel, well-played truth. Besides, Sam did get annoyed eventually, and they spent enough time crammed in the car driving from coast-to-coast with one another. So instead, Dean went to his favorite place in the entire world. The local bar to hit on women and drink beer.

The moment he arrived, he slid up to a stool at the bar, ordering a beer for himself as he looked around, trying to see what was on the menu in this town as far as women went. It was a beach town, so maybe a few Spring Breakers would wander their way in. Ah, college girls. They kept him feeling young. That's when he noticed her, though. A fine looking thing. With blonde hair that went down her back in voluminous curls and a nice rack that would make Pamela Anderson green with envy. And to top it off, she noticed him looking at her and even added in a playful wave. Dean chuckled to himself, smiling and turning when his beer was put on the counter, taking a slow drink with a smile on his face.

"I'm Vivian." The voice was right in his ear and he turned slowly, looking at the blue-eyed beauty with a smile. "How about you buy me a drink." Well, he did like a woman that knew how to take charge. He waved the bartender and ordered her a drink as she slid into the barstool beside him, reaching out to put her had on his bicep, stroking it slowly. "So, what's your name?" Dean smiled, this girl was the one making all the moves, and he hadn't even given her his name yet. "Dean." "You were staring at me." Dean chuckled, "You caught me, you may just have to punish me for it." Vivian smiled, a bright, playful smile that had a little bit of a lusty passion as she took a sip of her drink when it arrived. "Might have to take you up on that offer, Dean." She winked at him before putting her drink down and leaning in close to his ear again.

"What say you and me get out of here?" Dean couldn't do much other than just nod before the woman grabbed him by the hand. Slapping money down on the counter, he let Vivian lead him out the back door of the bar, pushing him against the wall the moment they were outside and bringing him into the most passionate, lustful kiss he had ever experienced. The whole thing made his head foggy as he tried, and failed, to gain the upper hand. And soon, her lips were gone and back at his ear again. "You want to know what I would like to see?" Dean arched a brow, half looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "What's that?" She purred softly, her tongue darting out to flick along his ear lobe before she continued, "I wouldn't mind watching you screw that adorable little brother of yours. You know you want to, just imagine how it would make you feel having him…"

Dean's eyes went wide for a moment before relaxing back to their usual expression. When Vivian leaned back, her eyes were completely black, looking into Dean's. "You know what, you're right." Dean slid away from the woman who had a smile on her face, leaving her there as he hopped back into the Impala and sped off to get to the hotel as quickly as possible, unclean thoughts filling his brain with fuzzy, passionate images about Sammy.

When the older Winchester made his way back to the hotel, he opened the door in enough of a hurry that he was surprised that he didn't kick it open. But much to his distaste, his brother wasn't sitting at the small breakfast table on his laptop. Instead, the hotel room was dark save for one lonely lamp that was filling the room with dim, golden light and the distant sound of running water was all that could be heard. He walked over to the door to the bathroom and jiggled the handle. Locked, of course. "Hey, I'll be out in a minute." Dean let out a sigh and walked over to the bed, Sam's bed, and sat down on it, reaching down to palm his growing erection through the fabric of his jeans to try and relieve some of the tension.

After a few minutes, the water was cut off and soon after, the door opened, filling the room with steam from the water and the smell of body wash. "There, it's all yours. I honestly didn't expect you to be back this soon…. Dean?" Sam looked at his brother who was all but gawking at him. The younger of the two had nothing but a towel around his waist. Dean swallowed hard as a bead of water dripped from his baby brother's wet hair onto his shoulder, snaking its way down his chest and abs before disappearing into the soft, white towel.

Dean stood up, walking over to Sam and trying to keep his composure, the look in his eyes that he often had when he was flirting with common bar women. That dreamy look in those green eyes, a flirtatious and slightly mysterious smirk that told you that he was thinking of something, but the mystery was in finding out what. "I wasn't trying to get in to use the shower, Sammy." "Dean, what are you talking about? Did you figure out what the heck we're up against or something? What's so important that you didn't want to wait for me to get done sho-" Lips against his cut him off entirely. Sam's eyes went wide with shock as he stood frozen for a few seconds, his big brother working his full lips against his own before the shock left his limbs and he was able to push Dean away. "Dude! What the hell?!"

Nothing could have prepared Sam Winchester for what was about to happen, not all the training he got from their dad, not the degree in college that he was working for, nothing. Dean was always the better fighter, always the stronger one. He had more practice than Sam did, but Sam was usually faster. But even now the kiss left him sluggish as Dean threw him onto the bed and followed quickly behind, climbing on and pinning his younger brother down by his wrists, his hips settled between Sammy's legs. "I've been thinking a lot, Sammy, about you. Don't know why, but I can't stop." He leaned forward, kissing Sam's neck as the younger turned his head to the side, trying to get away from his older brother's lips. "Yeah, well, Dean, you have to stop. Whatever is wrong with you, we'll fix it. This is wrong, you know that." Dean froze before sitting up, looking down at Sam with hurt in his eyes. "Wrong? What's so wrong about loving you? Sure, I don't love you the same way I love Dad or Bobby. But I still love you, Sammy. I just couldn't see how much before."

Sam's eyes softened, he felt sorry for what he said to Dean, but it was wrong. What they were doing. "Dean…" he began, "Of course it isn't wrong, but the ways you're expressing it right now is. Dean, we're brothers, and guys… And…" Dean didn't want to listen anymore and the only way he could get his little brother to stop saying those hurtful words was to make it so he couldn't talk at all. Lips were on Sam's again and he didn't know how to react. He didn't want to push his brother away because he didn't want to see Dean hurt. But he wanted to stop this, to figure out what was wrong with Dean and to get him back to normal. But part of him understood love, and hell, Jessica was dead, shit everyone he seemed to sleep with ended up dying eventually. But Dean was always going to be there for him just like he always had been. Sam thought about that time Dean had spent in hell, thought about how much he missed his brother and all of his bad habits. Maybe just this once it was okay for them to love one another because hell, they sure weren't good at expressing their feelings at any other time unless they were throwing punches.

Sam started to relax, started to move his lips against Dean's and the moment he did, Dean relaxed to. His kiss became less forceful, softer until they were both left breathless and had to part for their need of oxygen. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean who was staring intensely into his own. Before Sam even had a chance to catch his breath completely, Dean's lips were on his again, followed by the gentle stroke of his older brother's tongue against his upper lip. He knew what Dean wanted and he was going to provide it. Parting his lips, Sam brought his own tongue out to brush along Dean's, leading it into his mouth where his brother seemed to take complete control, working his tongue skillfully against his palate.

Sam moaned in his chest, the sound vibrating up his throat when Dean's tongue danced along his before having to pull back again, panting for air. Dean took no hesitation in attack his little brother's throat, kissing slowly along the heated skin, following the pulse in his neck down to his collar bone where he nibbled and licked slowly, leaving tender kisses along the way. He followed where that drop of water had ran, the wet trail was long gone, but the road was mapped into his memory as he kissed his way down his brother's chest. Reaching one of Sam's nipples, Dean hovered over it before brushing his lips along the pink nub, experimentally taking it into his mouth and sucking softly. Sam arched his back a bit and moaned, biting his lip and trying to hide the reaction he had.

Dean knew that some women were sensitive here, but he didn't think his brother would be. Smiling softly, Dean repeated the gesture, sucking and flicking his tongue against the soft nub until it hardened before moving to the other, taking his time on pleasing his brother while he shifted his weight onto one elbow. His free hand snaked its way down Sam's muscular body and brushed over the towel, cupping his brother's growing erection through the material and massaging it slowly. Sam's head went back, his eyes closed as he moaned, suddenly grateful that they were on the soft mattress though he could feel the springs from the worn out bed pressing back against his head through the threadbare comforter.

"D-Dean…" Dean pulled back from his brother's chest to look up at Sam, who seemed to blush instantly the moment those passion-blown pupils looked into his own. "You still have your clothes on…" A smile crept onto Dean's features and he sat up on his knees reaching up to pull off his shirt before Sam slapped his hands away and began working the Led Zeppelin T-shirt off of his older brother. The shirt was quickly discarded, tossed across the room and onto the other bed and as soon as Dean was free from it, his lips were back on Sam's working frantically as he pressed himself closer to his little brother, the bulge in his jeans pressing against Sam's thigh, making the younger of the two groan softly against Dean's lips.

Sam didn't know what to do with his hands the moment they had been freed from his brother's grasp. He could have stopped this, but the throb in his almost-hard cock made him want to stay exactly where he was. But he needed to do something to level the playing field. Reaching down, he ghosted his fingers over Dean's chest, making his brother moan from the light touches to his heated flesh. Sam continued his way down until he reached the rim of his older brother's jeans, unbuttoning them with nervous, shaking fingers before pushing the zipper down and sliding his hand inside. He gasped, sure they had seen one another naked a million times before it seemed, but this was different. To actually touch one another like this… It was intimate and to feel how big his brother truly was here rather than just seeing it sent shocks straight to his groin.

Dean pulled back from his brother, slowly sliding down enough to force Sam's hand out of his pants. The younger Winchester tried to chase after his brother, but was pushed down by a strong hand on his chest. Dean didn't say a word, he just looked at Sam for a moment before continuing his journey down lower and lower before reaching the towel that was keeping him from seeing Sam completely naked. Without so much as glancing up for his brother's approval, Dean pulled the towel away and revealed Sam's hardened member to the dim light of the hotel. Biting his lip, the older Winchester leaned down and let his breath ghost over the heated flesh, making Sam whimper almost pathetically as his cock gave a hard twitch from the teasing stimulation.

"Dean… please…" He couldn't believe his ears. His little brother was actually begging. Not moments ago he thought that Sam was going to kick his ass for even kissing him and now, Sam Winchester was begging for the attention. Dean smiled softly to himself and looked up at Sam as he ran his tongue along the underside of his little brother's cock slowly before taking it into his palm and fisting the entire length and spreading his saliva over it before holding it steady. Slowly, his tongue ran over the head, dipping into the slit before he slid his mouth around it, sucking only on the head. Sam arched back, the warm, wet mouth around his cock made his breathing hitch in his throat and he tried to buck up into his brother's mouth eagerly before feeling a firm hand on his hip, pinning him to the bed. Sam let out a whine and tried to wiggle from the hold. Dean had to pin his brother, as much as he didn't want to, but he wasn't used to doing something like this and he didn't know how much he would handle. Slowly, he started to pull back before bobbing his head down and taking more and more of his little brother's cock into his mouth. Sucking on each inch he gained until he had over half of it in his mouth, sucking and working his tongue against each and every inch he gained before he couldn't take any more without triggering his gag reflex.

Sam was unraveling, falling apart at the mercy of his brother's sinful mouth. He had never thought about Dean like this, never imagined those plump lips sucking him off so eagerly. But now here he was. And it wasn't like some sick dream he was having or anything like that. This was real and he wanted it, badly. He almost couldn't contain himself any longer and as much as he wanted it to last, he knew that Dean would be his undoing. Sam moaned and gasped and murmured his brother's name, almost not wanting to let the people in the room next to them know what they were doing.

Dean continued working though, sucking slowly on what he could handle, his tongue working over the flesh before he pulled back, lapping again at the head, his tongue dipping into the slit and making his brother shudder and turn to putty at his mercy. He slid Sam's cock back into his mouth and moaned, sending vibrations over the hot flesh as he started to suck a little harder, pulling back again to slide two fingers into his own mouth, coating them with saliva before returning his attention back to his little brother's cock. Slowly he slid a finger between Sam's legs, pressing the digit against his brother's entrance, circling it and prodding it in to the first knuckle before pulling back and pushing in again. Slowly he worked the digit all the way in to his brother hole, pumping it slowly before curling his finger and searching for something.

He knew the moment he brushed his finger against Sam's prostate because his brother arched and nearly screamed, "Dean!" He fell back onto the bed, panting and looking down at Dean with wild eyes, "Do… Do that again…" Dean smiled inside before rubbing his finger against his brother's prostate before working in a second, scissoring and twisting the digits to loosen his little brother up as much as possible. Sam started gasping, panting more and more as he was getting closer and closer to climax, but before he could even think about finishing, Dean pulled back, sliding his fingers out and leaving Sam feeling empty. "Not yet, Sammy…" God, when did Dean's voice get so sexy? It was heavy, laced with lust and a little rougher than usual. Sam watched as his brother stood up at the foot of the bed and kicked off his boots before pulling his pants, boxers, and socks off in one swift motion, wasting no time at all before climbing back onto the bed.

Dean settled between Sam's legs, stroking his own cock slowly before spitting on his hand and slicking it up as much as possible. He held the base, rubbing it against Sam's entrance before looking at his little brother. "Relax…" Leaning down, Dean kissed Sam softly before pushing in with a long groan. "Dean…" Sam whined, "It hurts…" He hushed his brother, kissing him softly as he tried to ease the pain, "Shhh… just relax, Sammy…" He continued pushing in until he was fully sheathed inside of his brother, his triceps trembling from restraint. He waited, wanting to let his brother get used to his size before even thinking about moving, but Sam was so warm, so tight, and it felt so damn good that holding back was going to be a challenge. The moment Sam moved his hips, though, Dean knew that he was able to start moving. He was slow, careful as he started pulling back, getting about half way before pushing back into his brother, setting up a shallow, slow rhythm, arching his hips at different angles before Sam arched and cried out from under him.

Dean smiled and started working faster, pulling out until just the head of his cock was inside of his little brother before thrusting back in. He leaned down, kissing Sam deeply, passionately as his little brother moaned against his lips. He kept his angle steady so his cock would hit Sam's prostate each and every time. "Dean… Harder… please…"

Dean froze, looking down at Sam who gave a long whine the moment he stopped. The moment the words processed in his head, mixed in with the look that Sammy was giving him, he picked up the pace. Nearly pulling out completely and slamming into his brother on each thrust, the grunts from Dean were mixed in with Sam's moans in the quiet hotel room. Each time Sam begged, Dean obliged until their moans were almost overpowered from the sound of skin slapping skin punctuating each powerful thrust. Dean reached down, grasping onto Sam's hip as his brother started rolling them, bucking up into each thrust Dean performed and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist. Dean leaned down, scraping his teeth along Sam's collar bone before biting down, sucking hard on the flesh and making his brother cry out. When Dean pulled back, the skin was red and angry looking, but it would leave a bruise that would tell him exactly who owned his brother.

Dean looked at Sam before pulling his brother into a kiss, feeling the coil deep inside of his gut tightening and sending wave after wave of heat straight through his body. He knew exactly what was happening, hell he wasn't a virgin after all. But it was Sam to speak up first. "Dean…" He moaned against his brother's lips, "I'm… clo-gah! Dean! I'm coming!" Dean groaned, reaching between them to stroke Sam's cock. Sam arched, crying out and coming across their stomachs and into Dean's hand. His muscles tightened around his brother's cock, sending Dean over the edge as he slammed into his little brother and came against his prostate, moaning, his breath ghosting across Sam's lips.

The moment the waves died down, Dean nearly collapsed on top of Sam, panting hard as his brother moaned almost breathlessly from the aftershocks that rocked his entire body. Dean groaned as he pulled out of his brother, rolling onto his back and letting out a sigh, closing his eyes. Sam rolled over, resting his head on Dean's chest as he closed his eyes, the two of them falling asleep naked on top of the bedding.

The next morning, Sam was woken up from yelling from a very pissed off, very confused Dean…


End file.
